


Superwholinlock

by PortalKitty



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalKitty/pseuds/PortalKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a huge believer in happy endings and BBC is terrible at them. So, using some crossover magic and the Winchesters, this is what I've created to fix that. A multicrossover where the great detective Sherlock Holmes and his trusty sidekick/lover John Watson request the aid of the Winchesters to help a wizard hiding in secret (Merlin) resurrect his long lost king/lover. The Eleventh Doctor pops by to ask said wizard for help. Set in present day.<br/>Welcome to the world of Superwholinlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King Arthur - a Biography

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more like an introduction to the main story, setting up how Sherlock and John interact and where the story's going to go. Apologies that it's a tad short.  
> (P.S. thanks to my friend Megan for proof-reading before I upload! You're a wonderful person.)

_"John."_

John didn't react. He continued reading his book. It was a nice book, a good book. In fact, he'd almost finished reading it.

_"John?"_

Again, he didn't react. Sherlock reluctantly poked his head over the back of the couch.

_"John what are you reading?"_

The army doctor jumped in his spot, snapped his book closed and glared over his shoulder.

_"Sherlock! What-why are you so interested in what I'm reading?"_

Sherlock leaned over the back of the couch and slunk his arms around John's shoulders.

_"Is there something wrong with me being interested in what you're reading, John?"_

John continued to glare at him through well-worn eyes. Sherlock blinked at him a few times, resting his chin on the back of the couch.

_"You know I'm not completely inhuman."_

Sherlock finally said, his face unchanging. John raised an eyebrow, and Sherlock slumped back behind the couch with a huff, before jumping back over it and sitting next to John, his arms back around his shoulders.

_"But you're completely right this time. Let's see the book."_

_"Sherlock!"_

_"It's for a case, John!"_

John leaned away from Sherlock, brows furrowed, eyeing him with disbelief.

_"A case? It's a book Sherlock, about magic and dragons! How on earth would that help with a case? And since when were we on a case, anyways?"_

Sherlock simultaneously tilted his head to the side and pulled John closer to him.

_"Sometimes it isn't always about the story, John. What about the author?"_

John blinked at Sherlock, and then retrieved the book from inside the couch (where he'd initially hidden it). He read off the cover to Sherlock.

_"King Arthur, a Biography. That's... all it says on the front. Who IS the author?"_

Confused, he flipped the book over, only to find a single letter, imbued with gold, shining faintly in the dim, morning light.

_"M."_

Sherlock whispered, almost knowingly.

_"I wonder... who could that possibly be, John?"_

John was still flipping through the books contents and pages, searching for more information on the author. He found an author's note at the back of the book, and read it aloud.

_"He was the bravest man I've ever known. M."_

John frowned at the book in disbelief.

_"But... he speaks as if he knew the man! As if King Arthur were an actual person..."_

John trailed off, looking up at Sherlock, who was nodding with a slight smile. John's expression turned from confusion back to a distrustful glare.

_"Sherlock... what else do you already know about this book?"_

John asked, very suspiciously. Sherlock's eyes seemed to flash.

_"Everything, John."_

_"Right, okay, well. What haven't you already told me?"_

John requested, a tad flustered. With a quick smile, Sherlock released John, stood up abruptly, snapped the book up with him, and whirled to face John.

_"My dearest John, I hope you noticed who the book is subtly written in point of view from, or who the book blatantly follows."_

_"Arthur?"_

_"Think again. Really think. Don't just give me a response. Ponder for a moment, if you will."_

John obeyed, scrunching his face in concentration, until realization dawned on his face.

_"Merlin!"_

_"Exactly! Now, this book seemingly appeared in bookstores overnight, the store owners only knowledge about them being that they're a biography about King Arthur. There's been no preamble or media attention in any sort of way. It's almost as if they appeared by... magic, one might say."_

John blinked, confused.

_"What?"_

Sherlock sighed and elaborated, setting the questionable biography on a nearby table.

_"I had Mycroft relay to me any and all information about this book. No UPS or other shipping trucks were used to deliver these books.They just... appeared. It was Mycroft himself who told me of this, and emailed me an online version of the book. I saw through it right away, of course, but I had to the see the book myself. So, I poked my head into that book shop down the street and had myself a little read. When I read the book itself, I couldn't deduce anything! All I saw was the story of Arthur as he became King, with the help of his manservant, Merlin. So, I pulled out my phone to read Mycroft's email again. I was able to see through it. These books aren't manmade, John. There’s some kind of trick to them that makes you misjudge it as any ordinary book. Who could've put them there?"_

John squinted, slightly, looking about the room frantically, as if for a hint.

_"Think, John. Think!"_

_"...not...you couldn’t possibly mean...Merlin?"_

_"Now, take a look at the only initial left by the author of this book."_

_"M... that's... no. No it can't be!"_

_"But it is, John! Doesn't it seem obvious, now? Doesn't it also seem odd that you didn't notice this without me spelling it out for you, which I usually do but by all means you aren't quite that idiotic."_

_"But Sherlock, you couldn't possibly believe in such a thing as... as magic, and dragons, and..."_

_"When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Even if it’s... magic. You aren't going to try to question my logic, are you?"_

John simply stared up at Sherlock.

_"Where are you going with this?"_

Sherlock smiled mischievously.

_"Grab your coat, John, we've a warlock to find."_


	2. Merlin's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge believer in happy endings and BBC is terrible at them. So, using some crossover magic and the Winchesters, this is what I've created to fix that. A multicrossover where the great detective Sherlock Holmes and his trusty sidekick/lover John Watson request the aid of the Winchesters to help a wizard hiding in secret (Merlin) resurrect his long lost king/lover. The Eleventh Doctor pops by to ask said wizard for help. Set in present day.  
> Welcome to the world of Superwholinlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sherlock and John find the warlock, who asks them for help, but Sherlock isn't sure they can... directly.

Merlin had been pacing since he'd awoken to the sun falling through the skylight above his bed, signaling noon. He'd had a late night, but was too worried to sleep past the sun. Of course, he shouldn't be worried or excited. He'd been trying things like this for years, trying to find someone who could make everything right.

He'd given up trying to do it himself long ago, and found a place to ~~hunker down and mope~~ wait for someone who could. A small cottage set in a hill somewhere, now a mile outside of London, England. He'd built on it and expanded it when he got bored, until he became fairly happy with it about a century ago. It had become a large, open, single room (aside from the bathroom). His bed sat on a raised alcove in the back, lit only by a skylight, made accessible by rungs on the walls. The rest was one level, a kitchen area on the side, and a space for relaxing and technology on the other. The bathroom was beneath the raised level, along with storage for clothes and supplies.

With a flick of his eyes, Merlin casually opened the blinds of the window that shows the path to his house. Nothing. No one there. With a huff, he flopped onto the nearby couch, not even bothering to turn on the television.  _There won't be any media attention in the slightest._ He thought. He'd made sure of that himself. He sat up abruptly and looked out the window again, still nothing.

_"Merlin, of all people, you should be most accustomed to waiting after all this time."_

He muttered aloud, as he fell back into the couch.

_"It'll be worth it, though. You know it will."_

He smiled sadly up at the ceiling, and thought of all the memories he'd kept and somehow hadn't forgotten, trying to reassure himself. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep.

-

  _"Are you sure this is the right place?"_

John asked, gazing up the path at the cottage-esque building set in a small, forested hill.

_"Of course it is, John! Again, questioning my logic."_

_"Could you just explain how you know this is the place? You kept avoiding the question on the way over."_

_"That's because we were in one of Mycroft's vehicles, John, and I didn't want to slow our investigation."_

_"Mycroft knows and doesn't want you to tell me?"_

_"Precisely."_

Said Sherlock, who started leading the way up the path, eager to get to the bottom of this.

_"...would you mind explaining now, then?"_

Asked John, slightly impatiently.

_"Oh. Yes. No one's been permitted to do anything in this area for several hundred years, and yet there's a building there, clearly with someone living in it. Isn't that odd?"_

_"Perhaps someone wandered onto the property, found the building and just... made it their own?"_

_"Wouldn't most people need a vehicle to do that?"_

John looked up at Sherlock's question. Indeed, there wasn't a vehicle to be found. It was quite a ways from anywhere in particular.

_"Well, who says they didn't just walk?"_

_"John, we're almost there. You'll see."_

Sherlock insisted, his turn to be impatient. The two men finally approached the front door, and John jumped as the blinds of a nearby window suddenly snapped closed. Sherlock rolled his eyes bemusedly at John's skittishness, and raised a hand to knock at the door.

_"Hello!"_

Both Sherlock and John jumped this time, as a handsome young man opened the door rather suddenly.

_"Are you the famous consulting detective and his companion?"_

The man supplied, look eagerly up at both of them. Sherlock tilted his head sarcastically towards John, smiling slightly.

_"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson at your service."_

The young man smiled at Sherlock's reply.

_"Well, come on in!"_

He encouraged, stepping back and holding the door open, his arm extended into his home rather welcomingly. Sherlock beamed and nodded at the man, stepping into the building, John following begrudgedly.

_"And you must be Merlin."_

Sherlock indicated of the young man, who nodded, his eyes seeming to light up at the name. John, however, furrowed his brow at the two of them.

_"Him? He's Merlin? You expect me to believe that **he's**  this centuries old warlock?"_

John demanded, looking at the supposed-Merlin rather bewilderdly.

_"John."_

Sherlock started.

_"Look at him! He's probably only in his twenties! He hasn't even got a magical thing about him."_

_"John, please."_

_"Does this look like the dwelling place of the great Merlin?"_

_"John!"_

Sherlock pleaded, and grabbed John's shoulder, half-laughing. John stopped shouting but continued glaring at him. Sherlock turned back towards the young man, eyebrows raised and nodded. Supposed-Merlin inclined his head understandingly.

_"I've been here many centuries, Doctor Watson. Being a great warlock or sorcerer or whatever you'd like to call me, I've had plenty of time to learn and discover all the magic there is to know. Why would I want to keep on a look of old age and a silly old cloak?"_

The young man explained, and raised his arms as if to suggest something. His eyes flashed and, as if by magic, the man suddenly appeared more like a very old man, with a long white beard and hair. He had on a rather majestic looking cloak that seemed to glow in the dim afternoon light.

_"'That any better?"_

John realized his mouth was hanging open and closed it. He looked around for something to sit on, and fell into the nearby couch.

_"Okay. Sure. You're Merlin."_

John stuttered, mumbling and sighing to himself. Merlin's appearance changed back to the young, handsome man with dark hair. He smiled.

_"Of course I am!"_

Merlin clasped his hands together and walked towards Sherlock, his smile dropping from his face.

_"Now, however, you must prove to me that you are indeed a world famous consulting detective, master of mysteries."_

He commanded. Sherlock's eyes snapped up at the sound of the door locking shut.

" _Alright. No need to be hasty, Merlin. Do you really think I'd pass up something like this? Allow me to explain._ "

Sherlock consented, raising his arms defensively, but still grinning. He glanced over at John, who had his head in his hands at this point and looked rather lost. John looked up at Sherlock in that moment, and raised his eyebrows imploringly. Sherlock tilted his head slightly, and turned back to Merlin.

" _The books appeared overnight. No record of shipping from anywhere, and no knowledge of them aside from the books themselves. Now, I know nothing of magic, but it would make sense if it were more focused closer to the source. Of course, you foresaw this, and that wouldn't be anything of a challenge for the world's greatest consulting detective, now, would it?  No, so, you strategically placed them so that would not be. Instead, you placed a certain number in certain areas so that only someone who was actually looking for something would find it. And who else would be interested in some book? With a map set up based on numbers, two arrows could be seen, setting coordinates for you location. One several miles to the south, and the other all the way across the sea._ "

Sherlock concluded, looking back at Merlin, who blinked and sighed, tilting his head back in relief.

_"So you really are a genius. Good. I'm sorry I had to do that, but it seems every other century I think I've found someone who can help, but I'm wrong. People these days are just in it for personal gain, aren't they?"_

Merlin consoled. Sherlock nodded in understanding.

 _"Yes, I know precisely what you mean. People try to pay me all the time, but I'm not in it for the money. I'm here for the challenge and the mystery. Tell me, what is your plight?_ _"_

 Merlin's face grew especially somber, and gestured for Sherlock to sit down next to John, which he did. A chair slid over from the other side of the room, on its own, for Merlin to sit across from them. He breathed slowly for a moment, staring at the floor. He glanced back up at the two men on the couch.

" _I don't really want to go into too much detail and reasoning, but there's someone who is dead and gone who shouldn't, doesn't deserve, to be. The man that book was about. Arthur._ "

He trembled, the name seemed to pain him to say it.

_"Please."_

Merlin implored, and looked directly at Sherlock, who was poised in his usual thinking position. John was still too flustered to say anything.

_"To bring someone back to life, whether they deserve it or not, whether they're meant to or not, is a difficult task. I can't do this myself, directly, but I may know someone who can."_

Sherlock explained, somewhat mysteriously. Both John and Merlin looked up at Sherlock.

_"Who?"_

They asked in unison. Sherlock smiled.

_"The Winchesters."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 01/10/2013: I made an illustration for this chapter!  
> 


	3. Dean Still Hates Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge believer in happy endings and BBC is terrible at them. So, using some crossover magic and the Winchesters, this is what I've created to fix that. A multicrossover where the great detective Sherlock Holmes and his trusty sidekick/lover John Watson request the aid of the Winchesters to help a wizard hiding in secret (Merlin) resurrect his long lost king/lover. The Eleventh Doctor pops by to ask said wizard for help. Set in present day.  
> Welcome to the world of Superwholinlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Merlin tries to settle within the city, and the Winchesters are on their way to England.

Merlin stood, unsure, in a small flat. A large chest stood by his feet, Sherlock and John were just behind him.

_"Are you sure this is okay? We don't even know if it'll work and..."_

_"Sherlock's quite sure, he knows what he's doing. Believe me."_

John reassured him. They'd decided to move Merlin to a flat somewhere (that happened to be a street down from Sherlock and John's flat) so that the King of Camelot would become faster acquainted with such a changed world. Merlin was hesitant at first, saying he'd miss the cottage he'd spent so long in. John suggested it would be a good way to mark such a big change in his life, and he could always revisit the cottage whenever he would like, thanks to Mycroft.

_"You'll just... have to be careful with your... magic, is all."_

John continued. Merlin turned his head slightly towards him and nodded.

_"I know. I spent years doing that. It's seemingly easier in this day and age, as well. People will believe anything."_

He turned his attention to the chest, which opened, and its contents began to fly and settle to their proper places.

_"I'm never going to get used to that."_

John muttered, and Sherlock couldn't help but laugh a little.

_"You've gotten used to me, how hard could it be to get used to magic, of all things?"_

Sherlock pointed out, smiling. He was still in a very good mood. John rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile at Sherlock.

_"So... when are these Winchesters getting here?"_

Merlin asked after about a minute of silence.

_"My brother is very... influential. He's found a way to contact them, as skittish as they are, and has arranged for them a flight that will arrive some time this week."_

Sherlock explained nonchalantly. Merlin walked sullenly over to the nearest window.

_"Who... who are they, exactly? The Winchesters?"_

Merlin inquired, eyebrows slightly furrowed. John turned to look at Sherlock expectantly, who sighed.

_"The Winchesters, Sam and Dean, are two brothers who are infamous for searching out and killing supernatural beings who are disturbing the mortal world in a way they shouldn't be. You mentioned that you should've been capable of resurrecting your fallen king after a certain period of time, but were unable to. I believe that something supernatural is preventing this from occuring. Hence, my first thought was of the Winchesters."_

Sherlock explained dryly. He personally wasn't very fond of the boys, as they'd caused a lot of havoc, but at least they had the decency to remain in America (unless they were forceably flown to Europe, thanks to Mycroft). Merlin still wouldn't look away from the window.

_"Ah, well, I'm sure they'll know what they're doing, then."_

He sighed, not entirely sure if he should trust these Winchesters or not, but then, should he even trust Sherlock and John?

_"We'll be down the street, most often, if you need us. I trust you actually know how to use that cellphone?"_

John asked, breaking Merlin's trail of thought. He smiled in spite of himself.

_"Yeah, I do. I think I'll be okay, though. Just... let me know when they get here."_

He admitted.

_"As much fun as it would be to sulk at home until then... and trust me, I know a lot of sulking at home, I would recommend going out into town. Just, walk around, stop in a café, anything but sitting here."_

John said quickly, looking at his feet. Merlin's shoulders rose and fell.

_"I suppose you're right. Thanks... both of you."_

He said, turning to look at the two of them.

_"It's our pleasure, but, we must be off. Come along, John."_

Sherlock assured, turning to leave. John nodded to Merlin and followed, leaving him to turn back to the window and gaze out at the city below.

Merlin didn't glance up at the door until they'd long gone. He felt as if he should be happy, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. It all seemed too good to be true. He backed away from the window and sat down on the nearby couch. The flat was rather plain. He'd left most things at the cottage, as he liked it the way it was. _Sherlock's brother... Mycroft? Was at least kind enough to find an already furnished flat near John and Sherlock's._ Merlin thought. Still, that didn't stop it from being boring. With a sudden flash of his eyes, the couch he was sitting on faded from white to red, with gold lining, as did the cushions on the chairs at the dining table, and a nearby lamp. Merlin smiled sadly.

He'd missed the colours of Camelot.

-

_"Dean, do you have any idea how big this is?"_

_"I don't care, Sam. If I have to ride a plane, I'm not going."_

_"Merlin, the greatest sorceror that ever walked the earth, a force of good! He might take action if we help him resurrect King Arthur."_

_"Those are fictional characters! How are we supposed to even believe this... Mycroft guy?"_

Sam just glared at him, pausing before he raised an eyebrow.

_"With all we've dealt with, you just dismiss this as a bunch of fictional characters? And, it's Mycroft, you know, Mycroft Holmes? The government-head super-wealthy brother of the world's greatest detective, Sherlock Holmes? They're fictional characters, too. Or that's what Conan Doyle made them out to be. He was probably a psychic or something and took advantage of the great adventures of Sherlock Holmes and made a killing."_

_"I don't care about the Holmes brothers, Sammy. Whatever it is, it isn't worth taking a plane to England for."  
_

_"It's gotta be something big, Dean. Hell, the last time you went on a plane was for a demon. Not even a powerful one! Merlin said that he should've been able to have rescued Arthur some time ago. Whatever this is, it must be strong if it's too much for the world's greatest sorceror."_

Dean stopped pacing abruptly and turned to face Sam. He tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and turned away.

 _"Dean, please, just-"_ Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

 _"You know what? Fine. When does the flying death trap leave?"_ Dean asked, facing a wall. _"Ten minutes?"_ Sam replied, giving a small smile. _"I packed everything and there's a car waiting for us. Mycroft's orders."_

Dean whirled back to face Sam.

_"Car?"_


End file.
